The Beggining
by T.T.R.B
Summary: Her jurney begins now
1. Chapter 1

1** "THE SAVED SOUL"**

**This is a Sakura/Akatsuki poem thing, I don't own naruto or characters I use.**

**I hope you like it please review.**

"THE EXPERIMENT"

**No one cared any more about the girl with pink hair, the girl that grow stronger then the people around her. They left her in the shadows like an unwanted soul, so as time goes on people forgot about the girl with pink hair. So as time goes on,she like time shall move on away from her so called love ones.**

**The girl with the pink hair left the night of a full moon with no regret for what she is about to do and what she has already done. So as she moves out the gates and leaves she cut all ties she had with her old home as she looks for a new one.**

**Several weeks have passed since she has left and as expected no one came to get her back she was glad and saddened for this. But now she travel from place to place searching for a home that will love and take care of her. When she came to a village and stopped for a rest she found what she was looking for in hopes of them helping her. She slowly approached the group of people she hoped would help her or save her. **

**So over time as she helped them, they helped her by showing her love agian and thats when she knew she found her home.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and if you want I could write a story for it but you have to tell me. **

**Please review!**


	2. The Beggining

1 Continue of The Saved Soul

Don't own anything

I am alone and have ben this way since he came back with that stupid red head bitch. I was not always this way I used to have friend and teachers but ever since Sasuke came back with that bitch Karin I have ben left behind.

I used to have a wonderful personality and was always caring toward others but Karin stole it all from me. She destroyed me by taking away all I cared for .So now im an unsocial forgotten girl with pink hair that lost her loyalty to her village and is now becoming a rogue-nin.

It's almost midnight and sakura is packing her bag to leave her so called "village" in a few minutes. She is packing her clothes in some scrolls, food in another, and her extra kuni, shuriken, and senbon needless.

Also she's packing poison and healing herbs in some scrolls to, once she was done with packing. She put on her cloak over her black shirt that hung above her naval and was skin tight showing a tattoo of a wolf howling at a full moon next to a sakura tree. With a pair of loose black cargo pants with red sakura petals on the right leg from her hip down.

With it she had a katana on her back kuni on her right thigh daggers every were not visible shoulder length pink hair tide back with her headband and black ninja sandals. After checking to see if everything was there she grabbed her bag and went outside then she used a jutsu to set her home on fire and ran to the gate.

At the top of the gate stood sakura with a kuni in hand and her headband in her other. At the stroke of midnight sakure cut a line through her headband putting the kuni away and severing all ties with konha. After putting on her headband she ran through the forest away the village with chakra pumping in her feet not seeing the person who watched as she left with a smirk on there face.

As sakura ran she started to cry and could hear wolfs howling in the distance almost as if crying with her. She laughed a bitter laugh and keep going hoping to get across the fire boarder by tomorrow afternoon .Pleased with herself and glad for leaving that stupid village.

That village just lost there most powerful asset to an unknown source and no one will now till it's to late to stop her.

** Some place in ame**

"Sir", someone said coming out of the floor.

"What is it zetsu", replied a smooth voice.

"She has left the village and has become a rouge-nin",replied Zetsu.

"Good thank you for telling me this Zetsu", replied the voice.

"Shall I go and retrieve her, pein",asked zetsu.

"No leave her be for awhile we will get her in do time,now you are dismissed zetsu",replied pein.

"Yes sir",said zetsu as he left by sinking in to the floor.

Chuckling could be heard around peins office as he thought soon sakura you shale be were you belong soon.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reviewing it meant a lot to me. So I hope you enjoy this as well stranger.


End file.
